The Mystery of Ben
by ps9906
Summary: What happens when an act of violence threatens one of the Bob-Whites? How will this close-knit group of friends deal with this situation?


Due to the subject matter I've been reluctant to post this story. That is why it is given an M rating. If you like Ben you may not like this characterization of him. I think Ben is just fine however he was the only one I could put in this situation. It shows Ben in a violent act. Read at your own discretion. This story happens right before Trixie's 15th birthday. There is a followup story to come next.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Bob-Whites or Ben. No profit is being made from their use.

* * *

**The Mystery of Ben**

"You know, Honey, it's really strange that Ben is suddenly moving in with your family." Fourteen-year- old Trixie Belden's eyes had that sparkle they always had when she was about to uncover a new mystery.

"Mother and Daddy have been acting sort of secretly, too." She lay back on her bed and looked over at her best friend.

"Why would Ben move in and start school here with only a few weeks left to go in the semester?" Trixie thought quietly for a moment. "What did your parents say?"

Honey sat up and looked at her friend once more. "Not much, Trixie. Just that something happened at boarding school. I think he got in some kind of trouble.'

"Gosh, do you think he actually got kicked out?" Trixie's eyes widened as she spoke. "That's pretty hard to do, isn't it? I mean, do something so awful that they kick you out."

"I'm guessing one of his practical jokes got out of hand," Honey offered as a reason. "It would seem so like Ben."

"Whatever the reason, I wish he would go back soon." Trixie shuddered as she thought back to the previous evening. "Lately, he seems all hands."

"I wish he would try that stuff in front of Brian, Jim, or even Mart and Dan." Honey, too, was getting tired of her cousin's behavior.

"Well, it's too embarrassing to tell them that Ben is hitting on Di and me," Trixie cringed as she spoke. "Let's change the subject, shall we? Why don't you and Di come over to my house this afternoon? I have to Bobbysit anyway. And I would rather face Bobby and the Lynch twins than be in the same house as Ben."

Honey agreed to call Di while Trixie ran home to finish her Saturday chores. Trixie's parents made it very clear that they were expected to help around the house. Even with that, Trixie realized they were very lenient when it was something she really wanted to do. They trusted her and her brothers to do the right thing. And Trixie wanted to keep that trust.

Diana Lynch answered the phone in her bedroom. "Hi, Honey, I'm so glad you called."

"Good," Honey giggled into her own phone. "Do you want to go to Trixie's with me this afternoon? She has to sit with Bobby but neither of us wants to be around Ben."

"Is he that bad?" Di questioned her friend. "I don't remember him being that unbearable before."

"I guess he's changed somewhat," Honey replied, slowly. "Maybe Trixie is rubbing off on me."

"That's good enough for me," she answered back. "I'm so bored here. Everyone is gone and I had to finish a paper that's due Monday."

"I'll ride over on my bike in about an hour, okay?" Honey offered

"See you then." Di hung up the phone. As she finished gathering all her papers from her assignment, she heard the doorbell ring. To save Harrison a trip from the kitchen she went to answer the door. There stood Ben Riker.

"Hello, beautiful," he grinned at her. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Ben," Di smiled at him. "How have you been?"

When Trixie had her pretend crush on Ben, Di had kept him occupied. Unlike the other girls, she had fun dancing and talking with Ben.

"Much better now that I see you." He took hold of her hands. "Just what do you see in Mart Belden, anyway?"

Di flushed and pulled away from Ben. "Do you want to come in for awhile? I can get you something to drink."

Ben took her arm and led her to the study. "I remember my way around here still."

"Ben?" Di tried to pull away from his grasp but she found herself being pulled along forcefully. Now she could understand why Honey and Trixie were feeling creepy around Ben.

"Listen, Ben, I don't think this is a good idea." Di tried frantically to get away from Ben. "My parents wouldn't like us to be alone together."

"It's okay, sweetie, I just want to spend a little time alone to get to know you better." He reached up to stroke her hair. Di flinched at his touch.

"Is there a problem, Miss Lynch?" Harrison appeared at the doorway. Ben released his hold on Di. "How are you, Mr. Riker?"

"Ben was just leaving, Harrison. Could you show him to the door?"

"Certainly," Harrison nodded and stepped to the side to allow Ben to pass.

Without a backward glance Ben strode out of the room. When he had gone, Di collapsed weakly into one of the chairs. _How did he know that her parents and_ _the twins were gone?_ She was so grateful that Harrison had intervened. Di took several deep breaths before standing. This was so embarrassing. She would just make sure she was never alone with Ben again. _Definitely not something I want_ _to tell anyone about_ she thought to herself.

When Honey arrived, Di said nothing to her about what had happened. She just wanted to leave as quickly as possible. "Come on, Honey, let's go. I'm sure Trixie's mom has something scrumptious made for a snack."

Not accustomed to Di being in such a whirlwind, Honey just laughed. "Now I think Trixie has rubbed off on you."

As it turned out, all of the Bob-Whites were at the Beldens' that afternoon. They quickly decided it would be the perfect time for a cookout with Moms' hamburgers. Laughing, Mrs. Belden agreed to make the patties if they promised to do all the cooking and cleanup.

"How about Ben?" Brian asked the others. "Shouldn't we ask him?"

Jim shrugged his shoulders. He didn't like Ben much. Mart scowled. He, too, remembered how Di had kept Ben occupied. The girls exchanged silent looks between them. And Dan felt the tension even if he didn't know the reasoning behind it all.

"I guess that's a no, then." Dan surveyed the group. "Onto the burgers then, gang."

Even Mrs. Belden seemed to sigh with relief at the outcome of the impromptu invitation. Trixie looked at her mom curiously. _Just why was Moms worried_ about _Ben coming down here?_ she wondered.

Trixie caught Honey's eye. Were all of the parents in on the secret? Just what had Ben done?

The next week passed slowly for Trixie. She had so much studying for finals that she knew her weekend was going to be ruined, too.

"Gleeps, Honey," Trixie moaned as they rode home on the bus. "I'll be locked away studying all weekend."

"Me, too," complained Honey. "It's not fair that our older brothers got to take their exams early because of graduation. They get to go camping this weekend."

"I wish they were taking Ben with them," sighed Di.

"Oh, so you've finally come over to our side of the fence." Trixie grinned at her. "What made you change your mind?"

"I guess he has changed. He thinks he's God's gift to women." Di gritted her teeth.

"I thought that was Mart," Trixie teased.

Blushing, Di playfully smacked her friend on the arm.

"I know," Honey gracefully changed the subject. "Let's get together tomorrow afternoon for a study session."

"Honey, you're a genius," Trixie gave her friend a hug. "I'm sure Moms won't mind us studying together. And I will get out of Bobbysitting."

The next day Trixie's parents decided to take Bobby out for a ride in the country. It was a lovely spring day and everyone was getting spring fever.

"I'll be going to Honey's soon, Moms," Trixie told her. _Gee, didn't they trust her_ _to_ _be alone for half an hour._ "I'll call Honey right now and tell her I'll be up soon."

"Well, lock the doors when we leave, princess," her father told her. "And make sure you call Honey right before you leave."

"Goodness, Dad, I'll be okay."

"It's just that we are worried with all the boys gone." Her mom gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Moms, I'm calling Honey right now." Trixie picked up the phone as her parents and Bobby left.

"Honey, it's me, Trix," she almost growled into the phone.

"What's the matter, Trixie?" Honey could feel Trixie's temper rising.

"My parents left with Bobby and because the boys are gone they are treating me like a two year old."

"My mom and dad have been a little overbearing this weekend, too. Must be something in the water," she laughed. "Come on up, anyway."

"I've got a few things to finish up but I'll call you when I get done. Bye."

Trixie was on the couch studying when she heard a noise that caused her to look up. There before her stood Ben Riker. _Oh, great_, thought Trixie, _I forgot to lock_ _the kitchen door._

"What do you want, Ben?" She gave him a sour look. "Can't you see I'm trying to study?"

"Why waste your time, curly? I'm sure with Jim's money you won't have to work." Ben grinned at her. "You know what I mean."

"Listen, Ben, just leave. I really don't have time for jokes." Trixie stood up to show him the door.

Boldly, Ben stepped between her and the door. "Why, Trixie, you're not being very neighborly, are you?"

Trixie felt a strange sickening in her stomach. She decided the best thing to do was to leave the house. As she turned to flee out of the kitchen door, Ben grabbed her arm. "That's not very nice."

"Ben, this isn't funny. Let go of me. It hurts and you're scaring me." Trixie was past trying to reason with Ben. She hoped the truth would stop him.

Ben laughed and lunged at Trixie. He grabbed at her shirt and ripped it while pushing Trixie down to the couch. Trixie fought back like a wildcat. She kicked, screamed, punched, and scratched all at the same time. Ben was having a hard time controlling her, she was so quick.

But for Trixie, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Finally, giving Ben a big push she broke away from his grasp. As fast as she could, she ran through the nearest door, the one to the downstairs bathroom. Locking the door, she pressed all her body weight against it with her feet pressed against the toilet. She could feel Ben pushing against the door.

"Go away, Ben, go away," she cried out in a shaky voice. "I'm telling."

"You won't tell," Ben sneered. "No one ever tells."

Finally Trixie could hear Ben leave the house. Quietly, she slid down the door and cried huge sobs. She stayed there until she heard her parents come in.

"Why is this door open?" Trixie could hear her father complain. "With everything that's been going on I don't like it."

"Peter, I'll talk to her. Remember, they don't know about Ben." That was her mom speaking. "Take Bobby upstairs. He's exhausted."

Trixie stood up when she heard her father go upstairs to put Bobby to bed. After wiping her face, she called to her mother.

"Moms?" Trixie called as she opened the door.

"Trixie? I thought you were at Honey's studying."

"Oh, Moms, it was awful." She hugged her mother and started crying again. "I need to talk to you alone."

Mrs. Belden pulled her daughter into the study and shut the door. "Trixie, what happened?"

"Ben was here. He tried to attack me. I had to fight him off of me. I was so scared." Trixie stood there with her torn shirt and bruises on her arms.

"Trixie, baby, I am so sorry you had to go through that. If I had really thought it was true, I wouldn't have been silent." Mrs. Belden hugged her daughter tightly.

"Silent about what, Moms?" Trixie looked at her mother for the answer.

"Ben was accused of attacking a girl at boarding school. It was all hush-hush and there was never any proof. But there was an investigation and Ben came here until it was to be finished."

"He's done this before." Trixie sat down with her head in her hands. "That's why he said no one ever tells."

"Trixie, we'll have to tell the Wheelers." Her mom put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, no, Moms, not Jim," her blue eyes pleaded with her mom.

"Honey, you've done nothing wrong. And you were so brave to fight back." Mrs. Belden was in tears herself. "You don't have to tell anyone you don't want to, but you father and I have to tell the Wheelers."

"Okay, Moms," Trixie nodded. "Dad's going to be so mad. I hope this won't ruin your friendship with the Wheelers."

"It won't, dear," her mother assured her. "We won't let it."

Up at Manor House, Honey paced nervously with Diana Lynch. Trixie had not called all afternoon and did not answer their phone calls. Both girls were starting to get really worried when they ran into Jim. He had just arrived back from his camping trip.

"Jim! You're back early," cried Honey. "We are so glad to see you."

"It looked like rain," Jim explained. "I was just going back to the clubhouse to help Brian and Mart put our gear away."

Honey and Di exchanged a worried look.

"What's up with you two?" Jim asked. "Why all the frowns and serious looks?"

"We haven't heard from Trixie all afternoon. She was supposed to study with us."

It was Jim's turn to frown. Trixie held a special in his heart and he felt very protective of her. "Let me go check things out at Crabapple Farm. I'll just tell Dad where I'm going."

"Thanks, Jim," Honey sighed with relief. "We'd both feel a lot better if you did."

When he went to his father's office, the door was slightly ajar. Jim could hear his father's angry voice as he spoke on the telephone.

"I'm telling you the Beldens were just here," Matt Wheeler shouted into the telephone. "Ben attacked Trixie."

Jim pushed the door wide and looked at his father. The paleness of Jim's face was soon followed by splotches of red on his cheeks.

"What happened? Where's Trixie? Is she okay?" Jim bombarded his father with a million questions. "I'm going to kill Ben Riker."

"Jim, wait," his father turned to him and hung up the phone. "Trixie is okay. She fought back and got away. He didn't get to her."

Jim knew precisely what his father meant. And it sickened him to think about what could have happened.

"Dad, was this the reason Ben was kicked out of boarding school?"

"Jim, let me explain," his father begged him. "It was only rumors and accusations. Nothing was ever proven. He was going to leave here and go to an all boys school this summer. I was trying to give him a second chance."

"You risked Honey, Di, and Trixie for Ben Riker?" Jim had never been so angry with his dad. "What were you thinking?"

"All of their parents knew. They agreed to it or I would never have agreed myself." Mr. Wheeler looked weary. "We thought we could keep an eye on things for a few short weeks. We were so wrong."

"I've got to find Trixie." Jim turned and angrily left the room.

"Jim, wait!" his father yelled to him.

Jim stormed out of the house trying to calm down before he saw Trixie. He didn't want to take his anger out on her. She had been through enough.

Jim's anger boiled over however when he saw Ben Riker_. He has the nerve to sit_ _in a lounge chair by the lake like nothing has happened!_ thought Jim to himself.

With long strides, Jim went over to Ben and yanked him up out of the chair. "What the hell did you do to Trixie?"

Without waiting for an answer Jim smashed his fist into Ben's face. His anger unleashed, Jim continued his pummeling of Ben. Only the arrival of Brian put a stop to Ben's beating.

"Jim?" Brian grabbed his friend's arm. "Somehow Riker, I know you deserve this."

Jim shook Brian's arm loose and grabbed Ben's neck. "If you ever try anything like that again, Riker, I will kill you. And no one will be able to stop me."

With that Jim stalked off toward Crabapple Farm.

Brian looked at Ben. Ben immediately started apologizing.

"Brian, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Trixie. I thought she liked me. Things just got a little out of hand."

Brian pulled Ben up off the ground where he had fallen when Jim released him. He drew back and punched Ben in the face. "That is from the Beldens."

Brian went down the path to his home and found Jim along the way.

"Jim, is Trixie okay? From what I could get out of Riker they had an altercation of some sort."

"He attacked her, Brian." Jim was so angry he knew he had to calm down before he saw Trixie. "He could have raped her."

"What?" That was more than Brian expected. He felt sick to his stomach but had to ask, "Did he?"

"No, but she had to fight him off. It must have been terrible for her." Jim breathed in deeply. "I need to calm down, Brian. Riker is lucky he's still alive."

"We aren't going to calm down, Jim," Brian told his best friend. "Let's just go check on Trixie."

When Jim and Brian arrived at the Belden's farmhouse, Mr. and Mrs. Belden were talking at the kitchen table. When they saw the boys, both realized that they knew about Trixie's attack.

"Is she okay, Moms?" Brian's voice was husky with emotion.

Jim, unable to speak, looked at Trixie's parents for answers.

"Sit down, guys," Peter Belden motioned them to two chairs across from them. "Physically, Trixie is just fine." He shook his head as if to clear it. "You know, I keep hearing Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz saying 'She got away! She got away!' "

Mrs. Belden placed her hand on her husband's. She knew the whole family and all of Trixie's friends were going to have a tough time emotionally.

She turned back to the boys. "Trixie got away long enough to lock herself in the bathroom until Ben left. She stayed there until we got home."

"Mrs. Belden, is there any way we can see Trixie tonight?"

"Moms," Trixie poked her head through the kitchen door. "Oh, you're already home from your camping trip."

Jim tried to hide the emotion in his eyes. "Sorry, Trix, we just couldn't stay away that long."

When Jim spoke, Trixie knew that he and Brian knew what happened. She looked down at the kitchen floor, totally embarrassed.

Both Brian and Jim jumped up to hug her. Her parents quietly left the room to give the teenagers the privacy they needed.

"We are so sorry, Trixie," they both kept saying. Neither of them wanted to let her go.

Trixie began to cry and clung desperately to them. "Where's Mart?"

"He doesn't know yet," Brian answered. "I think he went in search of Di."

"Do you want us to tell him?" Jim asked as he held her close.

"Maybe it would be okay if the Bob-Whites knew," she agreed. "No one else though. I don't want anyone looking at me funny."

"Trixie, we are so proud of you. You fought back and then came forward." Brian's tears began to match his sister's. "I know you had to be scared to death."

"Could you tell them for me?" Trixie looked at Jim and Brian. "I just don't feel like reliving it right now."

"Sure, Trix," Jim pulled her into another hug. "I love you, shamus."

Even with Brian standing there, it just felt right to be in Jim's arms.

Suddenly, Trixie yawned. "I guess the sedative Doc Ferris gave me is starting to work. I'm so tired I can hardly hold my eyes open."

"Night, Trix," both boys gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"I guess an emergency Bob-White meeting needs to be called for tonight."

Brian groaned at Jim's words. "Could this nightmare be over soon?"

When the Bob-Whites all arrived in the clubhouse, everyone kept asking, "Where's Trixie?"

Jim and Brian's grim faces told them something was terribly wrong. Quietly, Jim and Brian told the others about Trixie's attack. Mart and Dan punched the wall while the girls sobbed openly.

"It's all my fault," wept Di as she sat with her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I should have been strong like Trixie. Now she's in this mess because of me. I should have told someone."

"What are you talking about, Di?" Mart looked bewildered. "Did Riker attack you?"

"He tried," Di sobbed. "Harrison stepped in before he could do anything. I just didn't realize until now what he had in mind."

"Oh, god," Mart paced back and forth angrily. "What is this guy, a psychopath?"

"Diana, it's not your fault," Brian assured her. "Guys like Ben count on scaring his victims so much that they won't tell."

"That's right, Di," Jim nodded in agreement. "If I hadn't overheard my father I don't know if any of us would have found out about Trixie. She's not able to talk about it right now."

Honey put her arm around Di's shoulders and looked at the male members of the group. Each Bob-White felt responsibility for allowing this to happen to one of their own.

Dan paused and looked at Di. "You know, Di, the Wheelers will have to be told about what happened between you and Ben."

"I'll tell my parents tonight," Di looked sadly at her friends. "I need to talk to Trixie, too."

After the meeting was over, Honey and Jim walked silently to Manor House. They were met by their parents at the door.

"Could you two please come into the study?" Mr. Wheeler asked solemnly. "We have a lot to discuss."

Still silent, Honey and Jim followed their parents. After they were seated, they looked expectantly at them.

"I need to tell you both that Ben is no longer here," Mr. Wheeler began. "His parents and I thought he needed immediate help. He's been sent to a psychiatric center that specializes in this sort of thing."

"This sort of thing?" Jim was starting to get angry all over again. "This sort of thing is sexual assault, attempted rape."

"Jim," his mother sat down beside him. "We've talked to the Beldens. They don't want Trixie to testify if at all possible." She continued softly. "We really are trying to do what's best for her."

"Ben has agreed to plead guilty to assault in exchange for his sentence being served in a center where he can get help," their father continued. "I don't know what else to do." The usually confident Matt Wheeler looked anything but.

"I suppose the lawyers are already working on it." Honey surprised them all by speaking in a resigned voice. "Will Trixie forgive us? Because I don't think I can forgive myself." Silent tears slid down her cheeks.

The next afternoon Jim knocked on the now locked door of Crabapple Farm. Trixie answered it and gave him a shy smile. Jim smiled back and pulled on his favorite curl.

"Do you feel up to an outing, Miss Belden?"

"Okay," Trixie nodded. "Just let me tell Moms."

"Where are we going?" Trixie asked as she and Jim started walking hand in hand.

"Your friends are worried about you. They want to make sure you are all in one piece." Jim stopped and looked down at her. "That is okay, isn't it? They won't ask any questions, you know."

"I know," Trixie nodded, tears forming her eyes.

Seeing them, Jim pulled her close. "Did you sleep any better than I did?"

"Probably not; I had nightmares all night," Trixie confessed. "Jim, do you think it will ever end? Will I ever feel safe again?"

Her words broke Jim's heart. It was something he couldn't promise. "Trixie, it may never be the same but it could be better." Jim took both of Trixie's hands in his. "I meant what I said last night. I do love you and not just as a friend. This has made me realize I need to tell you that. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stopped Ben."

Trixie rubbed her fingers across Jim's knuckles. "Brian told me about what you did to Ben last night. He was very impressed."

Jim flushed as he tried to control his anger.

"Jim?"

"Yes, Trixie."

"I love you, too, you know."

"Shamus, as long as we have each other, we can get through this."

When they arrived at the boathouse and she felt the hugs of her friends and brothers, she knew Jim was right.


End file.
